


what were we drinking? also where are we?

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Blowjobs all around, Come Eating, Fingering, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oh, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Still no plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, Wrestling, blowjob daisy chaining, buttplug, cas has no chill, come faceplanting, dildo, magical room of where are we, magical slick, mentions of demented geese, no one does really, phallus, plug, the little egg kind, the metal kind, wandering penis syndrome, what else is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: No plot, at all. The boys wake up somewhere. They find things. They use the things. Fun all around ... for multiple chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how I got here, but I vaguely remember bubbles telling me I couldn't write porn without dragging a backstory in kicking and screaming ... which was obviously a dare, so ... enjoy.
> 
> No beta - please do tell me if there's mistakes.

Fuck he was hot. Way. Way too hot.

“Sam?”

Had they been drinking? Dean struggled more upright. Scratch that.  _ What _ had they been drinking? It had been ages since he’d managed to get this drunk. He couldn't even really remember.

“Dean?”

“Cas?” Blinking sluggishly, Dean tried to locate his prissy angel. “Where are you?”

Everything looked hazy, like smoke … but it … wasn’t smoke? 

“Here.”

“Not helping buddy.” Fuck he was hot, Dean wiped his brow before feeling around the ground. Carpet. So they were indoors. “What can you see?”

“Smoke.” Cas sounded grumpy and confused. No. Really. What  _ had  _ they been drinking? “And a phallus.” 

Dean stopped moving. Poised in a crouch when he realised he was nowhere near cognant enough to stand and walk. 

“What?”

“A phallus, Dean.  _ God _ .”

“Sam!”

His brother sounded happy, if slurred. So ...  they’d all been drinking together?

“Yeah. That’s my name.” Sam giggled. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean paused. If he closed one eye and squinted he could kinda see through the weird indoor fog. “Is that you?”

“Fuck if I know. Can’t see anything.” Sam giggled, and Dean could see the large blob he’d been trying to focus on move. “Except, ” Sam sounded fascinated, probably sporting his ‘so get this’ face. “for a vibrator.”

Fuck what they’d been drinking.  _ Where _ had they been drinking?

“A vibrator?” Hoping he sounded more icreadelous than interested, Dean started crawling over to the faded figure that was probably Sam reaching for the toy.

“One of those little ones on a string, and  _ oh! _ ”

“Sam!”

“It’s  _ tingly _ !”

Dean swore, continuing his slow journey forward when his hand slipped on something round and rolley and he face planted on the soft floor with an undignified ‘oof’.

“Dean? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Cas. ‘Mfine. The fuck?” 

Sam was  _ still  _ giggling. 

“You find something too?” There was a pause as Dean picked his face up off the floor and stared at the thing in front of him. “Dean?”

“It’s a very nice phallus.” Cas added from somewhere in the fog.

“That’s nice, Cas. Come on Dean. Don’t be a prude.” Sam drew out the last word, and Dean could see the giant mass stretch out on the floor. “Deaaaaaaan.”

“It’s a_ a butt plug.” He admitted, cheeks heating as he couldn’t help reaching for it.

“Nice.”

“The phallus is pink.” Cas called out again. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a phallus this shade. It’s a pleasant colour.”

Samm hummed happily, and Dean curled his hand around the slim metal plug. It was heavier than he’d expected. Sam groaned, and a thump accompanied the human shaped mountain rolling over onto its back. 

“Sam?”

“It’s  _ tingly _ !” Sam repeated, groaning deep.

“Dean?”

Turning his head towards the sound of Cas’s voice, Dean noticed he hadn’t let go of the plug yet.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I feel like I should use the phallus.”

“Use the … What?”

“I think I should. It would be a waste.”

Cas sounded very sure of himself. And really.  Why not? If it was as nice as Cas was making it sound, it deserved to be used. Sam groaned again, moving around just out of Dean’s line of sight. First things first.

Gripping the plug tight, he made the rest of the sluggish journey towards his brother, and_

“Why are you naked?”

Dean blinked his heavy eyes a couple of times, not entirely sure if he was dreaming. Sam was stretched out and squirming on his back, both hands working on his dick; one holding the small white ball against himself. 

“Why not?” Sam opened his eyes slowly, and wow, since when had his baby brother’s face been that sexy? “You’re naked too, idiot.”

“I’m  _ what _ ?” Dean looked down at himself and  _ oh shit _ , he  _ was  _ naked. Naked and still holding on to the weighty plug. It seemed rude to put it down. 

“Naked, Dean.” Cas sounded … breathless. “I too seem to be nude. It’s strange to be without the protection of my trench coat, but the feeling is remarkably freeing.  _ Oh. _ ”

Dean was pretty sure he should be asking Cas what exactly he was doing to sound that breathy, but the toy in his hand was taking pretty much all of his attention. It was so nice and smooth, and he was positive it would fit inside of him perfectly. Too bad he didn’t have any lube. No matter how nice the toy was, he wasn’t going in dry. Nope. Nu uh.

“I can,  _ fuck,  _ I can see you thinking, Dean.  _ Ah!  _ What’s wrong?”

Dean turned back to Sam, who looked like he was having a pretty great time even with the worried line between his eyes. Near orgasm was a good look on the kid. He was sweating, but not the usual gross kind of sweat. He smelled … intriguing. 

“Are you wearing perfume?”

Sam spluttered for a second, outrage writ clear across his gorgeous face, but he was too busy stripping his dick to be completely distracted by the insult, and  _ God _ his baby brother had gotten big  _ everywhere _ .

After a moment of soulful, semi-drunk staring at Sammy’s dick, Castiel’s voice whispered through the fog again.

“Is he?”

Dean didn’t turn away, but he found his voice easily enough.

“Is he what?”

“Wearing perfume.” Dean could hear Castiel’s eyes roll.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. But he could, like,  _ check _ ? His body moved before he’d reached a full conclusion; kneeing closer to Sam’s twitching chest and  _ wow _ he really smelled nice.

“Dean?”

He hushed his little brother with a sloppy wave, leaning across him to sniff his neck. And yeah, he smelled good. Not perfume good. Just  _ Sammy  _ good. 

And he tasted good too. 

Dean lifted his head from the bruise he’d sucked near Sam’s jaw to look across the expanse of his brother’s chest. There wasn’t really any part of him in control when he moved, but the change of scenery was nice, and then his lips closed around one of Sam’s nipples, and his brother moaned and,  _ nice _ .

“Fuck. Dean.”

Sam’s hand was speeding up in his peripheral vision, and Dean was sure that that was what he was looking at, but suddenly he had a small remote control in his hand, and he  _ had  _ to press the buttons on it. That’s what buttons were for after all. Buttons for pressing. Pressing the buttons.

“Dean!”

Sam arched his back and neck, whole body bowing under the sudden onslaught of sensation on his dick. Dean found himself transfixed by the ropes of come flying from Sam’s dick. Mute, and dazed, and probably drooling all over sam’s chest, he watched. 

“That was visually appealing.” 

Things went blurry for a second after he whipped his head towards Castiel’s voice, so it took Dean a while to really appreciate the full beauty of the scene. Castiel, angel of the Lord -  _ his _ angel - casually naked and even more casually sitting back on his heels with his legs spread wide and his cock on display. Just perfect really. Absolutely perfe_  _ oh _ that was_ that was a flash of pink, and …

“Cas. Where’s the … where’s the dildo?”

The angel perked up a bit, eyes meeting Dean’s instead of staring at the action painting splattered across Sam’s  _ delicious _ abs, and wow there was a drop running into his belly button, he could just  _ lick _ that right up.

“The phallus?”

Dean nodded absently, tongue poking over his lips as he scooted closer to Sam’s midriff and tried to get at least one deep breath into his lungs before he passed out. He had things - aka Sammy- to do. So of all the times he could pass out, now was not it.

“It’s right here.”

Dean gave Cas a short flitting glance, then another, and yet another before stalling hard enough that he fell face first onto Sam’s delicately streaked belly in shock.

Ever helpful, Castiel had turned around to show Dean just where he’d stashed the  _ violently  _ pink dildo. Dean wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expected it the be lodged securely up Castiel’s  _ shapely _ ass up to the sculpted balls, it was logical. How else would the angel use it? And it looked good there. Perfect.

Cas glanced over a naked shoulder before dropping his head and shoulders to the ground with a little huff. It made his raised cheeks jiggle just a bit.

“Nice.”

Dean turned his head, smearing the rest of his cheeks with Sam’s cooling come to look at his brother’s face. Still hot. Sounded hot too. 

Sam’s fingers uncurled from around the still vibrating egg, and Dean watched it roll towards Cas, who let it vibrate right into his open palm where he was still on his knees.

“It _ is _ tingly.” He rumbled.

Sam laughed. A full belly rumble that made Dean’s head bounce a bit.

“It’s even more tingly now. Dean found a remote.”

Castiel smiled. The radiating kind of smile you only got when the angel was truly pleased.

“How wonderful. Well done, Dean.”

Dean smiled back, dopy and drunk, but it felt nice. He licked at the come on his lips and tickled Sammy a bit. His brother was the only one not smiling broadly enough, and if he could fix that, he fixed it.

His baby brother jerked and giggled, slapping inefectually at Dean till he eventually succeeded in  grabbing his wrists.

“Aah. Fuck. Jerk.  _ Oh _ ! That tickles, Cas.” 

Dean blinked. He’d been so focussed on Sam that he hadn't noticed Cas crawling closer. The angel was still on his knees with his ass in the air; the flared end of the pink dildo stuck up above the sweet curve of his ass like a homing beacon. But most importantly, he’d taken over cleaning Sam’s stomach. 

Which wasn’t fair really. He’d been there first!

Dean shoved his face down next to Castiel’s and together the got Sam to giggle like he’d never giggled before. The also managed to clean him up pretty well. Dean even managed to suck his brother’s belly button clean before Cas did, and he felt proud of that. He’d done good. 

Life was just fine.

Right up until Castiel got a funny look in his eyes and tackled Dean backwards. Dove right over Sam’s still twitching body to do it too, and Dean would have been impressed if he wasn’t too busy managing a lap full of horny angel wrestling him for the plug.

“It’s mine, Cas. Leave it!”

But the angel wouldn’t be deterred, and Dean eventually had to give up  _ his  _ plug. He wined, and at least Sammy took pity on him by giving him a kiss. 

“‘S not fair, Cas. You’ve already got yours!”

Wriggling around till he faced away from Dean’s face, Castiel seemed momentarily stumped.

“Sam?”

The Winchester in question lifted his face away from Dean’s neck, and it just wasn’t  _ fair _ .

“He needs to be turned around.”

And so they turned him around, and Dean found himself face down on the soft floor, and  _ where were they _ ?

“Perfect. Thank you, Sam.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Sam.” Dean mumbled into the floor in a high pitched nasally voice, then yelped when Sam slapped his ass. Castiel gasped.

“Your handprint!” He cooed, tracing the outline of Sam’s fingers on Dean’s ass. Then a series of lines that didn’t follow any recognisable shape. “Dean.” Cas lowered his voice like he was divulging secrets under a blanket fort. “Your freckles are blushing!”

Ok. That got Dean to move. He scrambled to get his hands underneath himself, but with Castiel still sitting squarely on his lower back he didn’t get too far. The dildo poked at his spine, but not hard enough to matter much.

“I do not have freckles on my ass, man.”

“Yes, you do, Dean.” Sam said, and kissed him. Dean was pretty sure he’d done it to get him to shut up, but the kiss was nice enough that he let Sam get away with it. This time.

They kept kissing, and Castiel had a serious obsession with Dean’s ass, because he would  _ not _ let it go. Tracing freckles and massaging his cheeks, pulling them apart to prod at Dean’s empty hole.

Dean whimpered, it felt _wrong_ to be empty. And he couldn't even fondle his plug because Cas had stolen it. The greedy _

“Son of a bitch! Cas, that is not meant to go in dry!”

Castiel paused his action, plug pushed partially into Dean’s woefully unprepared ass. 

“My apologies.” He paused. “I assumed you self lubricated.”

Sam fell back, laughing hard enough that he started honking, and Dean slapped at the only part of his gigantic brother he could reach; his right foot.

“Why? On. Earth. Would you think. Stop laughing, Sam. Sam! Why on earth would you think I self lubricated?  _ None  _ of us are girls. Wait.” Sam fell silent, but Dean could see that it was just a pause. The big idiot was waiting for whatever he was going to say so he could continue howling like a demented goose with cute dimples that he  _ really  _ wanted to kiss. “How did you get the dildo inside of  _ your _ ass?”

Castiel lifted up just a tiny bit, and dragged an easy three inches of dildo out of his ass, and that was nowhere near all of the pink thing. It was glistening, and Dean strained to twist his torso far enough to see.

“What the fuck.” Dean breathed.

Sam dissolved back into his fit of laughter, bleating out words in between loud bouts of joy.

“He. He self. He selflubricahahahahahaha.”

“I self lubricate.” Castiel supplied, casually fucking himself with the dildo as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if everyone just went around dripping slick out of their asses. But really. Cas hadn't been lying about it being a nice dildo. As far as he could see, it had a nice perfectly penis-like shape. There were some decorative veins visible beneath the sheen of slick, but they didn’t make it look like the pink thing was about to have a coronary. So. Dean guessed it was actually fine for it to be used as it was, really. He was sure he would usually delve deeper into the issue, but his brain was so far behind on catching up he just rolled with it.

“Huh. Handy.”

Cas smiled and nodded, slotting the “ _ phallus” _ back into his ass and pushing a couple of fingers in beside it. Dean choked on his tongue. God he needed a better view of this.

But Castiel just pulled out the fingers - now shining with whatever was lubricating his ass - and slicked up the plug. Dean’s eyes went wide, it looked so much better now!

“Yeah. Do it! Fuck! Cas! Yes!”

He’d been so right! It fit like a puzzle piece. Dean could feel his ass mould around the heavy metal, and it pressed down on his prostate  _ just right _ . Not so hard that he’d come, or die from overstimulation, but not so soft that he might as well not have had anything inside of him. 

Dazed and so fucking happy to finally be perfectly full, Dean dropped back to the floor. Humming contently when Cas took hold of the end of the plug, and gently rocked it in and out at the same rhythm as his hips pushed against Dean’s back. Probably fucking himself with the dildo.

Dean was sure his world had just reached peak perfection when the lack of laughter made him open his eyes again. 

“Sammy? Why so serious?”

Sam rolled closer, lip set in a pout that just  _ had _ to be sucked on. But Sam seemed intent on staying sad and far away, and all Dean could do was reach out and trace his pink pouty lips with a finger that could have been his tongue. It was a tragedy, really. 

“It’s not fair.” Sam huffed, his chest lifting and falling on a deep breath.

Castiel turned around, his dick slotting nicely in the crease of Dean’s ass, but he would have to ignore that for now. No fucking while Sammy was sad. That was a good new rule. Dean shared it with Castiel who promptly asked.

“Then we must make you un-sad, Sam. How do we do that?”

Sam huffed another breath, voice morose.

“You’re both so full, and I,” he waved at his nethers. “I’m all empty.”

“Oh.”

Dean understood. He’d be sad too if he didn’t have the plug up his ass. Truly sad. 

And he’d give his brother his plug, if he thought that would help. But he knew it wouldn’t. The thing was too perfect for his own ass to be well suited for Sam.

“Why not use those beads?” Castiel offered, pointing next to Sam’s luscious mane. Dean craned his neck to see the newest addition to their collection of toys. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has spotted some anal beads. Are they perfect for Sam's ass? How do they get them in Sam's ass? *mysterious music*
> 
> Still no plot! Still plenty of porn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, all mistakes are my own. If you spot a big one, please feel free to let me know.

“They’re beautiful.” Sam’s voice cracked, reaching to take the purple string of beads with reverent hands.

Dean blinked happily at his brother, and now that Sam had been un-saddened, Cas was sliding his dick between his slick cheeks with rising enthusiasm. He watched Sam squirm around, trying out several positions before finally getting on his hands and knees; one arm slung back to prod at his hole.

“It’s too dry.” Sam whined; reverting to the tone he’d used when he wasn’t getting his way when he was fucking twelve. Dean knew it well, and his caretaker instincts kicked in.

“Perhaps I could be of assistance again?”

Sam’s big soulful eyes turned on Castiel. Kinda sexy. But Dean had other plans.

“Nope! Come here, Sammy. Down.”

Sam pulled one of his patented bitchfaces out of storage. Too stubborn for his own fucking good. 

So Dean took a leaf out of Cas’s book, and surged forward grabbing hold of his brother’s legs to bodily pull him into position. Sam didn’t struggle too much. The kid was too busy looking affronted while he clutched his anal beads. 

“Perfect.” Dean breathed against Sam’s ass. And it was really. All that running when no one was chasing you did pay off it seemed. Not that Cas wasn’t thoroughly enjoying an ass that didn’t do any non-essential running. 

Positioned as they were, Cas could keep doing his thing with his dick and Dean’s ass, and Dean could lean up far enough to get his face lodged neatly in Sam’s with his arms wrapped around legs that just didn’t end.

“And stay down.” He mumbled, already licking long stripes across Sam’s hole. He was going to get it wet; very, very wet. 

“Fuck you.” Sam whimpered, legs jerking sporadically under Dean’s hands, but there wasn’t much fight behind it.

“Maybe later.” Dean growled, still a little loopy, but determined to do this job right first. What was the thing people said? Do what you love, and you’ll never work a day in your life? Clearly, he’d been working the wrong kind of job! There was something intoxicating about Sam’s hole. “Fucking love your ass, Sammy.”

Cas stilled.

“It does look inviting.”

Suddenly wary of Cas stealing  _ his _ things once again, Dean hunkered down over Sam’s ass.

“Get your own.”

Castiel huffed, laying his equally pretty and heavy vesel down on Dean’s back to rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder and rumble his distractingly sexy voice closer to Dean’s ear; probably in a last ditch effort to tease him away from his quest to get his tongue as deep into Sam’s hole as humanly possible.

“Sharing is caring, Dean.”

Sam’s ass jiggled as he started giggling again, and Dean huffed and bit at the left cheek before turning towards Cas.

“I told you that book was for kids.”

Cas was still rocking his dick against Dean’s ass, and he could feel precome slowly slicking up the impromptu channel even more. It was a bit distracting, but not nearly enough to draw him away from Sam.

“It’s an important lesson.”

Sam’s giggle ramped up into laughter, and Dean nipped at his brother’s rim to shut him up. As far as he could be concerned, there was nothing wrong with eating out your brother’s ass, especially if it looked as fine as Sam’s, but for that very same brother to be laughing  _ while  _ he did it …  _ that  _ did threaten his sexual prowess, and  _ nothing  _ threatened Dean winchester’s sexual prowess. 

Ignoring both his prissy yet horny angel, and his brother’s giggles, Dean put the full capacity of his lips and tongue to work, intent on making at least  _ one _ person shut the fuck up. It didn’t take long. Sam’s giggles devolved into moans and then into begging.

“Please. Dean. God please. Need to be full, De. Need it. Come on!”

But Dean wasn’t about to give this up. Placating his whining brother by drooling on his index finger and letting it join in the fun. Sam appreciated the gesture for about a minute or two. 

“Fucking greedy, Sam.”

Sam, apparently, was too far gone to care. Happily agreeing with his older brother, even as he kept begging for more.

“Come on De. Don’t be  _ mean _ . Please. Wanna feel full.  _ Please _ , more. Just one more.”

He let Sam beg for a little bit. The kid sounded good. Desperate and sweet. 

Enticing, even. 

Which is  _ obviously _ , why Cas couldn’t keep his own damn wandering fingers away. No sense of control, that one.

“Yeah! Yeah. Fuck. Yes!”

Sam, at least, was enthusiastic about Cas getting his hand all up in Dean’s face to slip a finger into his ass next to Dean’s. After a bit of grumbling and jostling for the space to get comfortable, it actually felt nice. Intimate. 

He and cas were fingering Sammy,  _ together _ . 

“He’s so warm” Cas rumbled into Dean’s neck. 

He’d slid to the side far enough to be able to finger Sam without breaking his arm or blocking Dean’s wriggling tongue. He’d been sad to feel Cas’s dick leave his ass. The plug was now way too stationary, and his ass was getting cold where the precome was slowly drying. Thankfully, Cas was slicking up a new path on his hip. So things weren’t looking  _ too  _ bad.

“Hot.” Dean supplied, pulling his finger further apart and sticking his tongue deep. Sam snorted, then keened as the full effects of his brother’s tongue hit home. 

“He can take more.” Cas supplied after a while. Not waiting for Dean to comment, he pulled his hand back - which was  _ rude _ , but Dean was too busy and polite to comment on it. It didn’t take too long before the angel’s hand returned. Slick with his own personal lubricant, two thick fingers slid into place like they were totally meant to be there. Dean refused to stop licking for even a second, so he got a pretty sweet mouthful of the slick stuff even as Sam’s ass tried to swallow it all. Greedy to a fault, his brother.

It tasted of strawberries. And not the weird artificial kind you got on store bought flavoured lube. It smelled and tasted like real. Sweet. Sun ripened strawberries. Dean groaned alongside his brother. 

Sam probably enjoyed the sudden slick stretch of three fingers and a tongue, but Dean was mostly interested in chasing the flavour. Forcing another of his own fingers in to pull Sam wide enough for him to get full access went smoothly enough; there was spit dripping down Sam’s taint and to the floor.

Eventually, he ran out of air.

“Fuck, Cas. You taste good.”

The angel blushed, pumping his fingers in and out of Sam’s pink hole to make up for the lack of tongue. It shut Sammy up real nice. He’d have to remember that the next time his little brother was bitching about something.

“I was inspired by Sam’s ass.” Stretching their fingers out, exposed more of Sam’s soft pink insides. “It’s a beautiful colour.”

It took Dean a while to figure it out. Sam wasn’t helping. His otherwise so wordy brother wasn’t making much sense anymore. So Dean’s tongue was diving deep again when his brain finally clicked.

“Wait.” Cas hummed, mouth latched on to Dean’s earlobe or neck. “You were inspired?”

“It’s a very pretty hole. It’s inspiration worthy.”

That was, of course, very true. But …

“You  _ chose _ to taste like strawberries?”

The angel hummed, licking delicately at the shell of Dean’s ear. Dean gasped and shivered.

“Can you taste like anything else?”

Castiel paused, which made Sam whine, so they spend a good three minutes fucking him with their fingers to make up for the unwarranted pause. 

“Probably.”

And wow. That opened up a world of possibilities. But Sam’s needs and comforts had always come before his own, so Dean ignored that world for now. Instead, he reached up to tug on the string of purple beads Sam hadn’t let go for a single second. 

“Give em, Sam.” He expected the toy to be in his hands, like, instantly. But in true gigantor fashion, Sam whined instead, curling a protective hand around his treasured beads. “C’mon, Sammy. Gimme. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“No.”

The resulting struggle left Cas alone on the floor behind them, but Dean emerged victorious; beads held high, and straddling Sam’s squirming torso with one hand in his little brother’s hair to make sure he didn’t try anything funny. 

“Shhh. Sammy. Gonna make it all better now. You’ll see.”

Cas crawled closer again, one hand behind his back to play with his own toy. 

“You gonna help me, Cas?”

Blue eyes, pupils blown beyond comprehension, turned on Dean. “Of course, Dean. How can I assist?”

Holding Sammy down was their first job. Because Sam did  _ not  _ want to stay down. Whining and begging for his beads back when Cas got him settled on his stomach and gently pinned his arms.

“Please, Dean. Cas. Please.”

Being the angel that he was, Cas instinctually soothed the younger Winchester. Carding fingers through his messy hair and easing it back into a neater state. Sam whimpered, but he looked like he was giving them a chance. 

A chance Dean wasn’t going to miss out on. Pushing his brother’s legs wide, he pumped a couple of fingers in and out just to make sure he was still plenty open. The last bead was pretty thick, and he  _ knew _ Sam wouldn’t be satisfied if it didn’t find its spot deep inside of him.

“Gonna fill you up, Sammy.” Sam keened, arching his back under the constricting weight of Castiel’s grip. “You’re gonna feel so good.”

Stretched open on four fingers and a tongue, Sam’s ass accepted most of the balls quickly enough. Sucking them down with all the hungry desire Dean had keenly felt himself before he’d had the plug in. 

“Such a hungry hole, Sammy.” Dean stuck his tongue in next to the next bead. The smooth rubbed tugging gently against it as the entire string was pulled deeper. “Halfway there already!” He paused to tug on the string; almost pulling the last ball back out again. “Want it all, don’t you?”

The noise Sam made could probably be taken as affirmation. And as Dean ran the pads of his fingers across the slick puckered skin he knew that there was nothing that would satisfy his brother, short of taking every last bit of the toy.

“Open up.” 

He’d really only meant for Sam to relax his hole again, but the overachiever let his mouth fall open at the same time, and Castiel was short on chill today.

Dean didn’t know where to look. The soft pink of Sam’s ass swallowing bigger and bigger beads. Or the soft pink of Sam’s lips swallowing down Castiel’s dick. Or perhaps Castiel’s face, gone soft and happy with pleasure. Maybe the gentle but steady drip of precome messing up the mystery floor underneath Sam’s crotch.

Thinking hard about his options, and inspecting each and every one of them thoroughly, Dean rocked back on his plug. Of course, he didn’t stop feeding Sam more and more of the beads! If Dean Winchester excelled at anything, it was at multitasking … during sex. 

He hadn’t made up his mind yet, when the last bead - ball really … it was nearly as wide as Dean’s plug - found its way into Sam’s hungry hungry hole. And Sam felt it. Suddenly content beyond means, his body melted into the floor in satisfaction. Castiel easily following his movements, and rolling him onto his back so he could keep up the rhythmic slide of his cock into Sam’s now even more pliant mouth. 

Reaching up, Dean traced the bulge in Sam’s throat where Cas was working him open. 

“Beautiful.” He rumbled. Unable to tear his eyes away, but needing them both to know just how perfect they looked together. 

How perfect Sam’s mouth looked. Stretched. Full.

_ Full _ .

Dean licked his own lips.  _ His _ mouth was empty. He could try taking the egg still buzzing around in the background onto his tongue, but it wouldn’t  _ feel _ right. The way Sam’s lips and tongue molded themselves around Castiel’s hot, living, soft yet hard flesh … no plastic could provide that.

No.

He had to go find himself a dick … and as if by magic, the next shift of his hand gave him one. The rest of his body still pliant and soft under Dean’s hands, Sam had an excellent erection. 

Girthy, and long, and hard, and  _ so soft _ ! Dean shimmied down a bit, getting on eye level with the perfection that was Sam Winchester’s dick. Letting a finger trace down veins he  _ would  _ have in his mouth. Soon. 

Cas didn’t have any sense of restraint, but Dean fucking Winchester did. Dean Winchester didn’t just grab hold of his brother’s dick and suck it down till it couldn't go any further. He didn’t just go for the gold. 

No.

Dean Winchester took his time. Exploring. Teasing. Nipping.

He didn’t mouth at the shaft like a starved animal. He didn’t trace the latest drop of precome all the way to the tip of Sam’s dick, and down into his slit. He didn’t pepper the rosy head with kisses like his lips physically ached when they were anywhere else.

Dean Winchester didn’t swallow down all of his baby brother’s dick in one go. 

No. 

Never. 

Dean Winchester had  _ self-control _ . No way in hell was he burying himself nose first in the manicured hairs - because, of-fucking-course Sammy trimmed - and stick out his tongue to reach just that half inch further down the instant he tasted sweet skin.

Dean blinked. Mouth stretched wide around Sam’s dick and drooling. Ok, so self-control seemed to be in short supply today. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give Sammy the best fucking blowjob he’d ever had.

One hand instinctively went for the beads only just embedded within Sam. Turning them slowly, and tugging at them every time he went deep again. 

His second hand was a bit more difficult to manage. It had at least two options. Pleasure Sammy by tugging on his balls - very effective in making him moan deliriously around cas, who then automatically pushed forward deeper and faster. Or reach down to take his own dick in hand. Can’t have too much of a good thing, right?

After all, it wasn’t anywhere near fair that  _ his _ dick was the only one being ignored. Not when it had been so good and patient!

After a few  _ delicious _ tuggs, however, Dean felt compelled to scratch gently down Sam’s taint. And no way was he letting go of the beads. They were too perfect to be stationary. So he had to abandon his own erection to make Sam writhe and fuck up into his big brother’s mouth in desperation. 

It was a peculiar place to be ticklish, but Dean knew he’d remember it later. Ok. It’d be a bit hard to use it in their next tickle fight/wrestling match, but once he got Sam’s pants down, he’d be winning for sure!

So he switched. Hand seeking out his own and Sam’s pleasure one after the other. 

“Dean!” Cas said way too seriously for someone with their dick stuffed down Sam’s face, and a pink dildo just barely visible between his kneeling legs.

Dean raised an eyebrow to show the angel that, yes, he was listening, but this better be important, couldn't he see he was busy? 

“Your penis!”

Suddenly afraid that it might have wandered off to find someone who’d pay more attention to it, Dean left Sam’s bellybutton for what it was, and groped at his own crotch. Of course, he did not just surrender Sam’s dick; that stayed right where it was. If he’d lost one dick, he wasn’t losing another.

But his insistent erection was still there. Dean’s relieved groan made Sam squirm, so pretty much  _ everything  _ was good.

“It feels lonely!”

Ok. Yeah. That explained things. Penis whisperer extraordinaire, Castiel angel of the Lord, had heard his periodically neglected dick call out for help. Dean nodded, trying out Sam’s puppy-dog eyes for size.

“Bring it here!”

Ces sounded mightily commanding, even while he rocked back and forth between his dildo and Sam’s luscious mouth, but since Dean’s penis wasn’t detachable it took some manoeuvring to obey him.

Cas propped himself up in a spread out push-up stance, drawing Dean’s hips closer and closer to his delectable lips. Dean liked the word. Delectable. He tried saying it around Sam’s dick, and while his pronunciation was shot, Sam did appreciate the new movement of lips and tongue enough to wake up again. Pulling at Castiel’s body so he could comfortable suck, and now actively fuck into Dean’s mouth. 

As his aching dick slowly disappeared into Cas’s mouth, Dean wondered if this was what they meant with a love-triangle. Then he wondered just how long Cas could hold his breath, as he’d not let up his instant deepthroat to bob for air. 

Dean knew he had to pull up far enough to breathe every few thrusts, and he took advantage of the movement to pay extra attention to the very tippity tip of Sam’s dick. Right as he was getting worried that Cas thought blowjobs meant passing out, he remembered that angels didn’t need to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
